Lovely Fists
by AresWinchester
Summary: Minato is the new kid at Konoha Academy. Starting fresh yet again, our favorite blond is hoping that this year will bring about some stability, and fruitfulness. Join him on his journey of self exploration, self confidence, and the winding road of life. So far, Minato thinks he knows all about life, but will a certain white haired man change his mind about what he thought he knew?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So, I have become a HUGE fan of the TobiMina ship, so I decided that I loved it so much that I was going to begin another story! This fic will be cowritten by me, as Minato, and my good friend Koraima as Tobirama. She is a fantastic writer, and I am sure that you guys will love her work as much as I do! Now, that being said. If any of you are avid Tumblr users, we would encourage you to give us a follow for more updates and also as a more immediate means of communication with with us. You can find our contacts at the bottom of this message. We love you guys dearly, and we hope you enjoy the first installment of LOVELY FISTS! 3**

 **Ares(Me) Tumblr- yondamnekxge**

 **Koraima(Tobi) Tumblr- sassmastertobiramasenju**

* * *

Minato sighed. Here he was, in the parking lot of his new school. Konoha Academy. To him, it was just another school that would most likely get lost in his memories once his parents decided to move again.

You see, Minato Namikaze was the only son of medical researchers Naomi, and Sasha Namikaze. Naomi was a beautiful woman of short stature, beautiful black hair, dark brown eyes, and standard Japanese skin tone. His father on the other hand, was the opposite. Sasha was a native russian man whose skin was pale as snow, his eyes blue as a tropical sea, and blond hair. Ever since before he was born, Naomi, and Sasha had been traveling the world conducting research on anything from native diseases, to Cancer.

During the past year, however, his parents had been offered a position at the local Konoha hospital. Fully equipped with every tool that a researcher could ever dream of, they were hard pressed to turn down such an offer. Minato might have also begged, and pleaded but that was beside the point.

Here he was, standing at the precipice of his youth. He had a new school, new home, and most importantly, a new life. Aside from being able to finish his last two years of high school in one place, Minato only had one wish; that this year would be much better than the last.

Placing his hand on the handle of the schools front doors, Minato pulled open the ornate wooden barrier, and took his first step into his new life.

* * *

Tobirama awoke to the blaring sound of his alarm clock, cracking open his ruby eyes as he fumbled for his phone to turn it off. It took a few tries, but eventually he got the damn thing to shut up, and he slowly sat up, a heavy sigh leaving his scarred lips.

It was just another day to him in Konoha, waking up, getting ready for work, going to work, reaching a bunch of stupid teenagers how to make a proper fist, come home, and just repeat over and over…

He climbed out of bed, and trudged his way to the bathroom to freshen up, take a shower, the whole routine thing that he had grown accustomed to.

A couple of hours later, he was parking in front of the dojo his family ran, the Senju Forest Dojo as it was called; it was one of the oldest but one of the best dojos throughout the entire city...his great-grandfather had it established and since then it's been passed down the family to run…

Last year his brother, Hashirama passed it to him after Tobirama received his certificate, his elder brother stating how proud he is of him and whatnot...Tobirama called bullshit to be quite honest.

As much as he loves his brother, the twenty-three year old knows the elder was just too eager to pass the business to him so that can be free of the family's chains and do as he pleases now...asshole.

But in the end, Tobirama couldn't complain, it paid the bills and stuff...and Tobirama actually did enjoy teaching...it's just some of the kids are just so stupid.

He opened the doors, and already the morning class was beginning to prepare for today's lesson.

"Good morning class," he greeted in a stern but calm manner to his students, to which he received the automatic response of, "Good morning Sensei!"

Putting down his bag and water bottle, he turned to face his class and said, "Let us begin…"

* * *

The day hadn't started off badly, but now he was in math. Minto absolutely hated math with a burning passion, and there was nothing that anyone could tell him that would make him think otherwise.

His teacher was some guy named Shisui Uchiha, and the tall brunet had this odd obsession with numbers as far as Minato could tell. The entirety of his class was talking about, and identifying all the different types of numbers that existed in the world, and it was absolutely miserable. Minato just wanted the class to be over. Konoha Academy apparently operated on a student taking six classes, but alternating between the combination of core classes, and electives that you would take in a single day. That meant that every class was about an hour and a half long-an hour and a half of math.

" Ugh this is torture…." Minato mumbled to himself.

Then out of nowhere, the blond heard someone reply to his snarky remark.

" Tell me about it. Shisui-sensei is a total bore!" were the words that seemingly came from someone behind him.

Turning to see who shared his opinion, Minato was met with a beautiful sight. The source of the foreign agreement was none other than a girl, seemingly his age, with the most gorgeous hair he'd ever seen. Her locks looked as if someone had taken the time to concoct the perfect shade of red, and applied it to the silkiest of strands.

Minato simply gawked at the girl before her giggle snapped him out of his thoughts.

" My name is Kushina Uzumaki. I'm a junior. What's your name?" the self proclaimed Kushina asked.

Words failed him when he immediately tried to answer to woman. The only thing that Minato managed to do was make a fool out of himself by opening, and closing his mouth like a suffocating fish. Kushina seemed to find this amusing though, because she giggled quietly as to not disrupt the rest of the class.

" Um, I'm Minato Namikaze," he finally managed to get out as a deep blush found its way onto his face.

Minato had always been incredibly shy, and introverted. He preferred the presence of his sketchbook, and piano over that of anything else in the world. He had always loved the arts, as they were something that one could excel at without having to interact with too many people. However, due to his years of investing his time into inanimate objects, Minato's social skills were severely lacking as a result; which often led him to situations such as this one where he couldn't seem to find the words to reply to the redhead behind him.

Thank goodness she just took his answer as it was.

" Namikaze, huh? I haven't heard that name before, so you must be new around here!," Kushina whispered rather excitedly, " Don't worry new kid Minato. You and I are friends now so you can officially say that you made your first friend. Deal?" she finished as she held out her hand.

" _This girl is something else…._ " Minato thought as a smile crept onto his face. He didn't really know why, but he just felt like he could trust this girl-no, he could trust Kushina.

Reaching out with his hand, the two shared a firm handshake that sealed their newfound friendship. Minato's heart fluttered at the thought that he wouldn't have to go too long before finding a good group of friends. No. It seems that they, or rather she, had found _him._

* * *

Tobirama sighed heavily as his the last of his students from his afternoon class finally left, leaving him to himself in the wide expanse of the old dojo...and quite frankly he was quite relieved to be alone right now...he gave him time to clear his head.

Heading upstairs, he walked into the office, and opened up the shades that covered the window, which actually provided a great view of the city...he sat down heavily on the worn leather chair that was behind his desk, leaning back against it as he rubbed his weary ruby eyes, another sigh escaping his lips as he did so.

The past few month, business has been doing pretty well...though the reasons being weren't so good…

The last couple of months, violence in Konoha has escalated...which began to worry many parents, so they ended up signing up their poor helpless children to his dojo, in hopes that they'll be able to fight for themselves...which is true, but learning how to physical fight and defend yourself won't stop the crime rate from climbing.

But what can he do? He needs the money, he needs the business to stay alive or he'll bring dishonor to his family...or some shit that his father would say or whatever, he didn't really give a damn.

Sitting straight up once more, Tobirama reached for the new piles of entry papers that had come in, and began to shift through them...ruby eyes scanning each name carefully…

They didn't really have a lot of slots open...but he supposed he could make do.

Looks like he's got a lot of phone calls to make…

Just another day at work...

God he hates Hashirama right now.

* * *

Minato, and Kushina had really hit it off during their math class together, and much to Minato's pleasant surprise, Kushina just happened to be in AP Art class as well. Math, and Art were the only classes that the two shared, but Minato was overjoyed anyway. He hadn't expected to meet someone whom he would call a friend this early in the year…..or possibly at all.

When Mr. Uchiha had allowed to class to roam around and get to know each other, Minato and Kushina finally engaged in the conversation that they wanted to have.

They talked about their lives, parents, interests, hobbies, and the like. Turns out Kushina loved to paint, and she was quite good at it, and that is why she was in AP Art. On top of that, she had also moved here this year because her family had taken over care of an animal rescue that dealt with saving and breeding endangered foxes.

They learned a lot about one another, and it wasn't too long before it was lunch time, and the two of them had agreed to share their first lunch of the year. They walked from the Art room amongst the crowds that were heading to to cafeteria, and it was Minato's luck that he was accidentally pushed into an individual with long coal colored hair. Whoever shoved Minato did so with enough force to propel him not only into the man in front of him, but also to send the man in front of him skipping forward to catch himself from falling.

" Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Minato said hurriedly to the taller man in front of him.

Once he had managed to regain his footing, Minato looked up to see the face of whom he had almost knocked over. The man was easily a head taller than him, and was much paler as well. Once his gaze reached the man's face, Minato noticed that there was a look of pure disgust that was being aimed at him. Confused, Minato tried to explain why he had run into the man.

" I am so sorry, someone pushed me from behind, and I lost my footing and fell in-" he managed to get out before the taller man cut him off with his own comment.

" I don't care what your excuse is blondie, what the fuck are you doing touching me?" the man practically bellowed.

Minato instantly quivered in fear. He had always been on the smaller side of the growth scale for his age, so compared to the man in front of him who looked to be his age, Minato was a stick bug to the fleshy fortress that loomed over him. He really hoped that this wouldn't escalate to a fight, because it was assured that he would get his ass kicked.

He was just about to apologize again, when Kushina decided to give the taller man a piece of her mind.

" What the hell is your problem? He just said sorry! It wasn't his fault in the first place!" Kushina all but screamed.

The man's reaction was disgusting. He simply turned to his friends, and laughed at Kushina's explanation as if it were some joke. Some of the males that were standing behind the aggressor began to heckle them-one of which mentioned the name Hiashi.

" _So that's his name…"_ Minato quickly thought before the man's laughter subsided.

" Watch yourself blondie, your little redheaded freak can protect you from everything," Hiashi spat with pure ice in his voice.

Minato wanted to die. This was not supposed to be happening. Today was supposed to be a good day, but instead it was quickly going down the drain. He knew that Kushina was trying to help, but she was only adding fuel to the fire. That didn't mean, however, that it didn't make Minato that someone was talking to grossly to his friend.

" Kushina stop talking please," Minato began before turning back to the pale man before him.

" You need to back off. This was an accident, and you know it. Now let us pass please," Minato got out before Hiashi practically jumped at him.

If it weren't for the man's friends holding him back, and trying to tell him that fighting on school grounds was NOT a good idea, Minato was sure that Hiashi would have broken his face. The man was a monster, and he probably had the bite to match.

" You better watch your back!" Hiashi spat before walking away, leaving two frightened students in their wake.

Kushina was just as shocked at the turn of events. Looking at the blond, she opened to mouth to speak once the hallway had begun to calm down.

" Minato, I-" she was cut off by a fuming blond.

" Let's just go get food. I'm starving!" he said while plastering on his best fake smile.

* * *

After making various phone calls, yelling at his assistant Hiruzen, and grabbing a bite to eat, Tobirama returned to teach his evening class, which were mostly high school students, mainly juniors and seniors.

After getting them to warm up and such, he began to teach them some basic defensive moves, such as disarming, restraining, holding, and stunning maneuvers, to help them against someone with a weapon and such.

After doing a basic demonstration, he did his routine walk around the room, correcting his students in their stances, their performances and giving helpful tips.

Eventually, the evening class was over and Tobirama gave his usual talk of how they performed well, pointed out mistakes and wished them all a good night.

Once the last student had left, it was just him and his assistant trainer Hiruzen left in the dojo.

"Today went pretty well, huh?" Hiruzen commented in his usual bright and cheery manner, glancing over at the white haired man with chestnut eyes.

"Hmm." Tobirama hummed in response, he wasn't particularly interested in conversation right now, all he wanted to do was get his left over work done, and just go home. He just wasn't feeling it today…

But Hiruzen, being the chatty person that he is, decided to go on…

"Aw, come on Teach, lighten up! I overheard some of the students say that they really enjoyed today's lesson!" he said, giving his boss a playful whack on the back, earning him a grunt from the silent Senju.

Tobirama merely hummed in response once more, putting the last mat away and shutting the equipment closet. Hiruzen pouted, and began to try and think of as to why Tobirama was in such a foul mood…

"Oh!" He suddenly exclaimed, eyes lighting up and snapping his fingers, pointing right at the Senju, "I know what your problem is! You just need to get laid!" he proclaimed triumphantly, then let out a yelp when he was suddenly whacked over the head with Tobirama's fist.

"Shut the fuck up Hiruzen, and go home!" Tobirama shouted, though one could not miss the rather embarrassed expression on his face.

"I'll finish here, just go home…" he added with a heavy sigh, making his way back to his office.

"Yup, I knew it, you definitely need to get some ass-"

"GO HOME!"

Afterwards, Hiruzen did indeed go home, finally leaving Tobirama all alone in the dojo, finally getting some peace and quiet.

It's been a long day, but it wasn't a particularly bad day either…

* * *

Minato, and Kushina enjoyed their lunches with one another, and then went their separate ways for the rest of the day.

After that, Minato just sailed through his last two classes, and bounded out of the door once the final bell had rung. All in all, he would say that he had a pretty good day, except that minor spat during lunch, but that didn't matter. He doubted that Hiashi would do anything anyway. He will probably continue to make empty threats, and hope that Minato stays intimidated by him, but that won't happen.

Not this year.

After getting into his car, Minato sped through the school parking lot, and eagerly began his journey home. He played music, and sang along with the tunes that he recognized until his was pulling into his nice suburban home.

He parked his car, reached to grab his school bag, and got of his car in a single fluid motion. He was just about to enter the house when he heard a blood curdling scream from somewhere behind him that was quickly followed by an echoing, " MINATO!".

Whipping around to get a good look at his surroundings, Minato scanned the area over once before his eyes settled on a familiar redhead that was getting out of her car, and then began to sprint her way over to him.

" Kushina?" Minato asked in confusion, " what are you doing at my house?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

He felt like they were on their way to becoming great friends, but they still just met that day, and her following him home was a tad creepy.

At his question, Kushina just squealed, and jumped up and down some more before taking a deep breath to calm herself down enough to speak.

" Minato! I live in that house over there!" she rambled with pure glee while pointing over to the house where she had parked her car.

" You do?" was the dumb response that the blond man gave.

" Yes! I just said that! God Minato I thought we were friends. You could at least act a little excited!" Kushina ground out obviously irritated.

" No! Don't get me wrong, I am glad that we're neighbors-I am- but just remember that I am not used to this whole friend thing either. You just kind of surprised me, that's all," Minato eased out with a calming tone.

Kushina instantly deflated, and a smile plastered itself onto her face before she continued.

" Oh Mina! You're so cute! I was just kidding. I know it is going to take you some time to get used to this, but when you are looking to hang out, you'll know where to find me!" she said before flashing him a blinding grin, and running off across the street to where she eventually closed her front door.

Minato continued to stand there slightly dazed from the encounter, but let a smile make its way onto his face once more due to Kushina's boundless energy.

Turning to enter his own house, Minato opened the door with a happy yell.

" I'm home!"

* * *

Tobirama finally put the last file away for the day, sighing heavily as he stood from his chair, stretching his long and muscular limbs, a tired groan leaving his lips as he did so.

Shutting off his computer and packing up, he turned off the light to his office and made his way out of the dojo, locking the place up as he headed towards his car and soon began to drive off.

He made a quick stop to the grocery store, picking put some stuff so that he could make tonight's dinner and a bag of dog treats for his loyal and rather giant wolf-dog Kumo, who was waiting for him at his loft most likely.

Paying his purchases, he drove home, checked his mailbox and made his way upstairs and finally arrived to his door.

Managing to pull out his keys while balancing the groceries he had in his arms, he opened the door and was soon greeted by the sight of his companion standing by the door, his tail swishing back and forth happily, very much glad to see his master back home.

"Hey boy…" Tobirama greeted softly as he shut the door behind him, briefly bending down to ruffle and scratch Kumo behind his ears and then made his way to the kitchen, putting the groceries down and stretching his limbs once more.

Making his way over to the coffee maker, he turned the machine on and then walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a mug.

"It's been a long day today Kumo…" the white haired man spoke to his canine companion, who padded over to where the Senju was standing, sitting beside him and gently nudged his large white head against Tobirama's leg, a small yip passing through his mouth as he looked up at his owner, brown eyes staring at him curiously.

The Senju chuckled as he reached down and began to pet Kumo affectionately, "Mm, but we're still here buddy...we're still here." he said softly, tired crimson eyes shining with a small glimmer of hope that still was there…

He's still here...things will pick up, he knows they will.

For now, he's content with being in his homely loft with his dog and a nice cup of coffee…

* * *

Minato was now lying in bed, doing some night time sketches before finally falling asleep. He found that drawing really took the edge off at the end of the day, and it really helped him settle down. Otherwise he would just toss, and turn all night and not get a wink of sleep.

This sketch was of the hallway's of Konoha Academy. It depicted the stark contrast between age, and experience that could be found in one passing of students in the halls. If you looked close, you could pick out the younger freshman, and sophomores that rushed to get to class as it was absolute taboo to be late. On the other hand, the older students walked casually to class while emitting an air of confident superiority.

It was just a basic sketch, and not everyone had a face yet, but Minato really liked it. It was meaningful. At least to him, that is.

After he got home, Minato made sure to tell his parents about his day since they nagged him unmercifully to share every single detail. He told them about Kushina, and how she ended up being their neighbor, and they simply lit up like a christmas tree at the thought of Minato making friends.

Overall, dinner was a fun time, but once he was allowed to leave to his bedroom, Minato did. He showered, and had been sketching in bed ever since. It had been a long, yet eventful day, but Minato felt really good about this school, and year.

With that thought, Minato placed down his sketchbook, turned off his bedside lamp, and feel into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Hello my lovelies! So here is the part where we both ask you to write a review, or contact us via pm, or tumblr! It would mean a lot to get your feedback so we can provide the best TobiMina fic we can! Thanks guys!**


	2. At First Sight

**Here it is guys! Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy, and begin to see the amazing pairing that is TobiMina! Join us! XD**

* * *

Tobirama awoke the next morning, groggily shutting of the alarm on his phone, Kumo jumped onto the bed, yipping and jumping on him to get up.

And so the Senju did, but today he didn't have to worry about getting ready. Today he only had mid-afternoon and evening classes to teach today at the dojo, so he had plenty of time to kill, and by kill he means just spending it at home and relaxing until he had to go to work.

But Kumo obviously had other plans, for he was excitedly holding up his walking leash in his mouth, tail wagging excitedly and his bright chestnut eyes staring up at his master happily.

Tobirama could not help the soft laugh as he looked at his companion fret to and fro like a little pup. "Alright, alright...just give me a few minutes," he said with a soft chuckle as he climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom to freshen up and get dressed. A few minutes later, dressed in comfortable jeans, a white v-neck shirt, and a navy blue hoodie, he grabbed his keys, phone, fresh cup of coffee and walked over to Kumo, who was now bouncing about happily; clearly getting the idea that Tobirama was ready to take him out.

"Alright boy, settle down…" Tobirama chuckled warmly as he took the leash from Kumo's mouth and hooked it to his collar, then stood straight once more and he and his furry friend made their way to the door and walked out.

Passing by some of his neighbors, Tobirama greeted some courteously, sometimes stopping whenever one of them wanted to pet Kumo and eventually made it out of the building and into the streets of Konoha, that too rising with the people.

Sipping his coffee contently, Tobirama looked about as Kumo walked happily beside him, sniffing about here and there, but most of the time stayed by Tobirama's side, enjoying the crisp morning air with his master.

"Mmm...fresh morning today, huh Kumo?" Tobirama asked his companion casually, which he received a happy yip in response, which in turn elicited a little chuckle from Tobirama.

The white haired man doesn't know why but...he feels that today might just be a good day.

* * *

Minato was having a great morning so far.

He had gotten up, showered, ate, and was now on his way to school. Normally he wasn't really a morning person, but today he woke up fully rested, and ready to take on the world. It was such a good morning, in fact, that he had decided that he would indulge himself with his guilty pleasure. Starbucks. Or rather, a venti Iced Green Tea latte. It was simply powdered green tea, mixed into his preferred skim milk, and his was a godsend to the blond.

He knew that there was a Starbucks not far from his school, and so Minato made the little detour, and arrived at his destination a couple minutes later. He noticed that there was a line at the drive though, but hardly anyone inside, so he parked his car, and walked into the establishment. As soon as he walked through the front doors, the scent of freshly brewed espresso filled his nostrils making him sigh happily. Minato didn't really have a taste for coffee, but he loves the smell.

Walking up to the counter, he only had to wait a couple moments before one of the barista's came to help him. He ordered his drink, and began to patiently wait for his drink to be made. Minato stood waiting at the end of the prep station, but just as he was about to pull out his phone to kill time on his multitudes of social media, he was distracted by someone who was walking by the coffee shop.

Hair of pure silken white, and a stature that screamed powerful, there was a man who appeared to be walking his…dog? The beast was vicious looking, and resembled a white wolf. To say that Minato was intrigued, would be an understatement. This man looked so…so…handsome! He was quite tall, built like a dedicated athlete, and pale like the moon. Striking was the word that he would use to describe him. The man's beauty was unparalleled. It was infinite.

Minato was simply going to continue to stare at the man, but was distracted from his stalking when an unnamed man called out his name, and that his drink was ready. Walking over, Minato picked up his drink, and put a straw in it. He then turned to get one last good look at the man that had shocked him with his beauty.

He wasn't there. Minato ran outside to look along the sidewalk where he swore he saw the man, but the pale beauty seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

Huffing in disappointment, Minato took one last look around, and when he still saw nothing, he made his way to his car. This was definitely going to be the most interesting part of his day, so he was not looking forward to school at all.

Starting the ignition, Minato began his short journey to his academic induced misery.

* * *

Tobirama sighed contently as he and Kumo finally walked through the door of their loft after a good 2 hour walk.

It was a nice and refreshing stroll, enjoying the cool morning breeze, the somewhat salty but fresh smell of the city...Tobirama had just felt so peaceful…

Well...maybe except when he passed by the coffee shop that was near the high school he used to go to...for some odd reason, he felt as if he was being watched...very intently so...it sort of put him on edge for a few minutes after he passed by and turned the corner, but the feeling soon subsided and the contentment he had earlier returned.

Removing the leash from Kumo's collar, he set it down and made his way to the kitchen, to fix himself something to eat, as well as put food in Kumo's bowl, "There you go boy...eat up." Tobirama spoke to the wolf-dog, who happily padded on over, giving Tobirama a soft yip in thanks before digging in.

After breakfast, Tobirama still had plenty of time to kill, so he just thought to just watch a movie until it was time for him to get ready for work…

As he watched the movie...he still couldn't shake off the strange feeling he had earlier...the feeling of being watched…

He wished that he had turned his head so that he could see who it was..but of course, he did not.

Oh well...it's not like he's ever going to meet whomever decided to cast their gaze upon him…

The day had gone by pretty quickly. He hadn't seen Kushina in math, so he had pretty much kept to himself all day. Once school was out, Minato thought it would be a fun time to to sketch in the library for a while before heading home.

He walked lazily to where the school kept their collections of literature, and took a seat on one of the comfortable couches the school offered for the kids that simply wanted to relax in a quiet place.

Minato realized, just as he had made himself comfortable, that he had left his sketchbook in his car when he left for lunch. Huffing in annoyance, he got back up, and began walking towards the student parking lot. He pushed past the school's front doors, and he was able to immediately get a clear view of his car since the majority of the student body was already gone.

He then heard the sound of teenage boy laughter, and turned to see that just a few spaces down from his own, Hiashi was hanging out with some friends by his car.

Minato instantly tensed. He didn't to deal with the man, but he knew that he would try to instigate an argument if Minato walked over. He thought about it for a few moments, before deciding that if he showed that he was afraid of Hiashi, then the man would have already won the war. He refused to let that be the case.

The blond began walking steadily towards his birthday gift from his parents, hoping that Hiashi wouldn't even notice him. He managed to reach his vehicle, and grab his sketchbook before things went down the drain with one single cat call.

" Hey blondie!" a voice he recognized as Hiashi's called out to him.

Minato knew he should have kept walking, but his stubborn nature made him stop in his tracks, and turn to face the pale man.

Hiashi, and his group of friend move to where Minato was standing, before the pale man spoke once more.

" I still have business with you," he left off, knowing that Minato would know full well what he was talking about.

Minato rolled his eyes, but stood his ground. He wasn't going to let the man see that he was intimidated.

" No, you don't. I already told you sorry for running into you. We're done," he said bluntly before turning to walk away.

Hiashi was completely shocked at how the blond had spoken to him. No one had ever treated him with such disrespect, and it made him see red. Before he even knew what he was doing, he attacked.

He caught up with the blond, turned him around by his shoulder, and gave him a brutal punch to the face. Not expecting the action, Minato took the full brunt of the hit, and fell to the ground dizzy.

It was then that the entirety of Hiashi's little gang decided to join in.

A kick to his chest. Another punch to his face. A heel to his back. The hits just kept coming, and it left Minato breathless. He could no longer see out of either of his eyes, but knew that the kids were far from done.

Minato didn't know how long he took a beating, but at this point his breathing was ragged, and uneven. His body trembled with pain, and in the back of his mind, he could still register Hiashi's laugh.

Then, all of the sudden, everything went quiet.

He tried to open his eyes to see what happened; why they had stopped beating him, but his eyes were so swollen that his eyelids would not budge.

All he managed to make out, was the sound of a scared voice calling his name.

" Oh my god! Minato!"

* * *

Today had been a relatively slow but peaceful day.

Tobirama helped get the new students accustomed to their regiment, helped them through the basics...then he taught his more experienced students more self-defense tactics and all that applies to it.

So now he was sitting in his office, sorting through some paperwork and making a few phone calls...Hiruzen had the day off today, so Tobirama was all alone...not that he minded really, as much as he cares for his assistant, he enjoys peace and quite a little more...besides he was still a little bitter about Hiruzen's comment on how he needs to get laid…

But then again he's probably right...Tobirama is in desperate need to get laid...or just hit something...either way works.

After he finished up his work, he cleaned up a bit around the dojo and soon made his way out, closed the dojo, and made his way home where he was soon greeted by very excited and happy Kumo, who was shaking his tail so hard his butt was shaking along with it.

"Hey buddy...Ready for your walk I see." Tobirama said with a chuckle as he placed his things down and want to retrieve the dog's collar and to make himself another cup of coffee, before the two of them headed out the door.

He decided to walk towards the school this time, usually he would avoid going there, but since school was already dismissed, he thought why not?

However, it wasn't long before Kumo suddenly began pulling at his collar and began barking rather frantically, trying head towards the parking lot. "Kumo, what is it?" the white haired man asked as he looked up to where Kumo was gesturing towards…

There he saw two teenagers, one with fiery red hair, and other had blonde hair...the blonde haired teen was lying motionless on the ground, and the redhead was kneeling beside him, looking frantic…

Tobirama ran towards them, concern etching itself onto his handsome face as he called out to them-

"Hey! Are you two alright?"

* * *

Kushina had forgotten her notebook at school, and had been in the process of walking in from the parking lot when he recognized a blond being beaten by Hiashi, and his gang. Running over, the woman screamed.

" Get away from him! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Hiashi, and his friends looked up to see who was disturbing their fun, and his pale complexion somehow paled even further at seeing the red head. He didn't think that there would be anyone else at the school at this hour, and yet here she was.

" What the fuck are you doing here, slut?" Hiashi spat towards her.

Kushina wasn't fazed in the slightest. As soon as she reached Minato's unconscious body, she dropped to look him over. He seemed to be beaten pretty badly, but nothing appeared to be broken. Looking up at the those who were responsible for this, Kushina leveled a near feral gaze on them.

" Now you listen closely," she began as her body shook with anger, " all of you better leave right now or you'll regret it."

At the girl's words, the Hyuuga simply laughed heartily. Doubling over, he and his friends shared a good laugh. Wiping the tears that had formed in his eyes from the power of his cackle, the pale man brought his pale eyes to rest on dark blue orbs.

" Oh yeah? Why? It's not like you're going to do anything," he said before letting out another laugh.

Kushina merely grinned at the man's statement. Teenage boys with superiority complexes were the most fun to deal with. You see, Kushina's parents didn't always deal with veterinary medicine. No. That was just a hobby that her parents settled with after retirement. Both of her parents were retired lawyers that specialized in animal abuse cases. Their passionate love for any lifeform that wasn't human is what led them to their current profession.

Kushina had them by the balls. All she had to do now was inform them of their current position.

" You see, that's where you're right. I may not be able to do anything, but I will have you know that both of my parents are accomplished lawyers that deal with abuse cases," she said while moving to stand right in front of the man.

She was mere inches away from the man now and looking him dead in the eye. Deciding that she was going to bold, Kushina brought up a hand and poked the Hyuuga in the chest while accentuating her every word.

" Now, I suggest you leave before you turn your already dramatic sentence into a 30+ year one. Leave. Now!" she yelled, the fire in her eyes reflecting her burning hatred for the man before her.

Hiashi's face twisted into anger, and then fear at the redhead's words. Her parents were lawyers? Of course they were. That was his luck, it seemed. He attempted to speak, but it seemed that his voice was failing him. Instead, he began to grasp the severity of the situation. He looked over to where the blond laid, motionless. Deep bruises were beginning to form on every part of his body, and the hated to think of what was going wrong internally.

Clearing his throat, the pale teen was about to snip out another retort when his eyes landed on a figure running towards the scene. A massive man, with a horrifying dog were currently sprinting their way.

" Shit!" Hiashi thought to himself. There were too many witnessed now. They had to leave.

" Guys, lets go!" he ordered as they ran to get into their cars, and drove off, leaving Kushina there alone with Minato who suddenly let out a groan.

Turning instantly at the sound, Kushina was back on the ground hands floating over Minato's body unsure what to do. She was pulling out her phone to dial 911 when she heard a gruff voice shout behind her.

" Hey! Are you two alright?" the man asked.

Turning to look at who had appeared, Kushina's jaw dropped at the sight before her. A pale man, no older than his very early twenties ran up to them with a massive canine. The man was striking to say the least. She continued to gape at the man, until the emergency responder brought her out of her mind.

" Ma'am? Are you there?" the voice asked.

Shaking her head, Kushina turned her head back to Minato to inspect him.

" Yes! My friend was just attacked by a group of guys. He is badly beaten. Please send an ambulance!" she reported. After helping her parents deal with the animals at the shelter, Kushina wasn't the squeamish type, but the sight before her still frightened her.

" Okay ma'am where are you located?" the woman asked as per her routine questioning.

" We are in the front parking lot in front of Konoha Academy," she answered bluntly.

" Okay, an emergency response team has been sent to your location. Just remain still, and calmly await their arrival," the woman states.

Kushina then turned her head back to the man who was watching the scene with analytical eyes.

" Did you see anything? There is the possibility that you might be counted as a witness should his family choose to press charges," Kushina asked.

Right now, she was just trying to distract herself from the image before her. She could already hear the ambulance sirens, but they still couldn't get here fast enough.

Praying quietly, she hoped to all of Kami's mercy that Minato would be okay.

* * *

Tobirama's face was one of pure concern as he scanned the blonde teen that lay on the ground, though he felt a small amount of relief when he heard the kid let out a groan.

Tobirama couldn't see the kid's face, seeing how he was lying facedown on the ground, and even then, from what Tobirama can see, his face was badly beaten...those guys didn't hold back on him it seemed.

And it looked like the kid was unable to fight back whatsoever, for Tobirama saw no defensive injuries in his hands or arms...from what it looks like, he was taken by surprise…

The poor blonde didn't stand a chance...

His attention was then pulled to the redhaired girl who sat beside her beaten friend, and reluctantly he shook his head, "Unfortunately no...all I saw was those thugs get away and you two kneeling here...I'm sorry." Tobirama finally said, regret could be heard in his deep voice, as he reached over and gently placed a hand on where the blonde boy's pulse was...luckily it was beating strongly, so he was glad...he hasn't been beaten too severely.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked the red haired girl, ruby eyes shining fiercely and ready, he has to do something in order to make up for not being able to be a stable witness…

* * *

Kushina's mind was racing. Taking a deep breath to stay calm, she exhaled and turned back to the pale man.

" If you don't mind, just stay with us until the paramedics arrive. Those boys could come back," she said before turning back to Minato.

It finally occurred to the redhead teen that Minato was still face down in the dirt, so very carefully, she pulled on his shoulder gently until he turned to rest on his back. He didn't seem to be fully conscious, and that made Kushina nervous. If Minato had anything to worry about, it was the possibility of a severe concussion, and internal bleeding.

Minato was going to be okay. There was nothing to worry about. Nothing.

At least, that is what she told herself.

* * *

Tobirama nodded at her request, and Kumo looked all yo eager to guard the two teens as well, his stance was low and his teeth were slightly showing, ready to lash out at anyone who dared come close to the teens….

Once the blonde teen was rolled onto his back, Tobirama couldn't help but grimace a little...his face was badly bruised, his right eye was swollen shut, and his breathing was ragged...probably has broken ribs.

Removing the jacket he was wearing, Tobirama balled it up into a sort of pillow and carefully lifted the kid's head and gently placed it under him...when he drew his hand back, there was some blood on it…

He leaned over to examine the blonde closer, seeing that one blue eye was still open, and soft groans were leaving his cut lip…

"Hey, kid...can you hear me?" he asked the injured teen, reaching over and removed some golden strands from his dirty face. There was a possibility that he could still be conscious, but it's most likely that he won't be for long...hopefully the ambulance gets here soon.

He then gently placed his hand on the blonde's cheek, turning his head slightly so that he was able to see him properly...under all of the bruises and cuts...the teen was pretty cute…

But right now was not the time to think about that...what mattered right now was to get him to the hospital.

He looked up at the redhead, who he noticed was doing her best to remain calm…

"He's going to be alright...did you inform his parents as well?" he asked her, ruby eyes serious and concerned….

He really hoped the kid is going to be okay….

* * *

Minato was numb with his own agony. Everything on him hurt.

Hearing voices around him, Minato tried to focus his left eye to see what was going on around him, but he gave up. It took too much energy, energy he didn't have. All that he was aware of, was the immense pain that spread through his body like a wildfire.

He sat like that, in pain and existing in a state of half consciousness for what seemed like forever. At least until he became aware of someone turning him over, and suddenly the pressure on his face was no longer present. His left eye shot open in surprise at feeling a rough hand removing his blood crusted hair from his face. He could honestly say that he had not been expecting the sight that came into focus.

It was the man. The man he had seen outside of the coffee shop walking his dog. He was here. Looking down at him. …...What? Everything was so confusing at the moment, and Minato let out a groan as he tried to actually understand what was going on.

The sound of sirens blared in his ears, as things began to focus slightly. The sight in his left eye focused on the man before him before flitting to the familiar redhead sitting right beside him. His throat was dry, and he knew that he probably wouldn't manage to say anything anyway, but he wished he could tell her that everything was going to be okay.

He was able to process something about Kushina, and his parents but his hearing faded out once again; leaving only his sense of sight.

Things started to go fuzzy again, but he focused his eye back on the white haired man leaning over him. His single blue eye met twin ruby pits, and suddenly it was like they were the only two there.

Many thoughts passed through his mind at once. There were the shallow kind that mainly had to do with the man's obvious attractiveness, but then there were the more important ones. Minato wondered about the man. Who was he? Why was he here? Why did his eyes have so much concern in them when they didn't even know each other? Why did he care?

All these questions, and his natural curiosity kept his single eye focused on the man before him. He was sure that his single eye was practically boring into the man's soul at this point, but he couldn't be bothered by that. This man was giving him strength to stay conscious, and his presence was….comforting?

His eye continued to gaze into the expressive pits, hoping that they would never leave.

* * *

Tobirama couldn't look away from the single blue eye that was looking into his own as if they could see the white haired man's very being...his very soul...it almost exhilarating...and frightening at the same time.

His melted garnet eyes never left those clear sapphire one...not even when he heard the sirens getting closer to where they were….

He didn't know why...but there was something about this young man...that struck something in him...he's not sure what the feeling is...but it's there...and it's strong.

Tobirama was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard the screeching of tires and rushed voices, as well as Kumo's barking and he finally looked away from the young man lying on the ground and turned his attention to the medics that made their way towards them, pulling along a stretcher with them.

Wasting no time, Tobirama reached over and gently scooped the blonde boy into his arms and carefully lifted him from the ground.

"He's conscious, but I'm not sure for how long." Tobirama told the medic as he handed the blonde over to them and laid out on the stretcher.

Knowing that he can't go along, he quickly took hold of the teen's hand and said to him, "You're gonna be ok kid…"

Then as soon as he held him, he let go and let the medics take it from here.

* * *

Minato was shocked when multiple people appeared before him seemingly out of nowhere. His eye contact with those ruby pits was broken, and suddenly the world went blurry again.

He felt hands all over his body, and sensed that his body was being moved. Confusion spread throughout his mind as flashing lights, and the dull blur of sirens filled his senses. Kushina was nowhere to be seen.

At all the sudden changes, Minato's already unstable vision began to blur once more. His senses began to shut down once more until a firm hand grasped his own.

At the touch, all the fogginess left his body as he was once again focused on the pale man before him. His eye fluttered down to the man's mouth, which was moving like he was telling him something.

He couldn't make out what the man was trying to say, but he didn't need to.

His touch was enough.

Too soon the man let go of his hand as he was pulled away, and he finally succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! So for those of you who read the first chapter, and liked it, here is the second installment! I really hope you guys enjoy this story, and stick with it as it will only get better, and better as it goes along. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Feel free to review, and send me PM's if you would like! 3**


End file.
